


18 Years Later

by Dancerlittle



Series: The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race [12]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Sammi is turning 18
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	18 Years Later

**November 1919**

His niece was turning 18 - it seems like yesterday that he was holding her for the first time and now she was getting ready to start her adult life. 

“Mom, why is Uncle Race freaking out so much?” Sammi asked, looking over at the couch where Race and Spot were sitting chatting with her dad and Albert. 

Kat grinned. “He was in his 20s when you were born and now he’s reaching almost 40 and you’re making him feel old.” 

Rolling her eyes, Sammi shook her head. “Uncle Race, stop freaking out.”

“Who says I’m freaking out?” Race gave his niece a silly look. 

Waving her arms around the room, Sammi scoffed. “Everyone can tell you’re freaking out! It’s not like it’s some big secret!” 

“I’m getting old!” He dramatically cried, throwing his head back against the sofa Spot patting his leg in sympathy. 

Jack rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you’re turning 40 tomorrow Race. Besides, Spot and Kat will turn 40 before you do.” 

“Hey! Leave me outta this!” Spot called, letting the other family members try to reason with his husband. 

“But I’m old!” Race cried. “Ellie just turned 16, Benny turns 13 and Maisie will be 11. Hell, I’ll be 39 in March. I’m old.” 

“You’re not old!” Kat and Sammi both yelled at him, as everyone looked at them. 

Kat’s eyes went wide, pointing at her daughter. “Did we just say the same thing at the same time?”

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded. He had been saying his wife and daughter were really long distance twins and this just happened to prove it. “You two need to quit sharing a brain!” 

Sammi went to sit beside Race and Spot on the couch. “Look you’re not old. You’re growing up gracefully. I know your nieces, nephew and children are all growing up but you’re just being dramatic. Age is just a number and you of all people, act like you’re a 10 year old most days!” 

“I guess …..” He grumbled, looking at his niece. “I remember when I could hold you like a football and now look at you, about to start college.” 

Sammi patted his back with a small smile. “Doesn’t mean that I suddenly stop seeing you on a weekly basis or we stop doing family dinners. Besides, there’s one good thing with me growing up.”

“What’s that?” 

“You can teach me how to play poker while we drink.” Her eyes lit up at the thought. “Everything you told me that I was too young for, now I’m an adult, I can do it.”

His eyes went wide at the thought, before turning to Jack, waving his hand in Sammi’s direction. “Why … why did she have to grow up?”

“I’ve been asking that myself for the last 17 years.” Jack told him. “At least we know enough Newsies around the city that she can’t get into much trouble without any of them or us knowing. Plus ya know her grandfather has eyes and ears on every street corner.” 

Snapping his finger in Jack’s direction, Race laughed. “Thank god we were both Manhattan King’s - at least our kids will be looked after anywhere they go in the city.”

Sammi groaned. “Can’t I just be a normal kid for once in my life?”

“Normal is overrated, sorry kid.” Jack grinned. “Besides, what do you want to do in this city that any normal kid could?”

Sammi looked at her mom for help. “Jack quit teasing your daughter. She wants to go on a date with John without having the Newsies following her every move. Is that too much for an 18 year old to ask?”

“Also, could you NOT have every Newsie give John the ‘you hurt her and we'll hunt you down’ talk when they meet him? It was bad enough when you, Uncle Race, and Uncle Spot gave him the initial one.” Sammi glared at her father and two uncles, who looked far too innocent. 

Kat’s eyes went wide at her daughter’s admission. “Jack Francis Kelly! You said that you had a conversation with John and it went fine. You failed to mention the additional Newsies.” 

“Thanks Sammi!” Jack said sarcastically. 

Putting on an innocent smile, Sammi looked at her father and uncles. “So the talks between John and the Newsies will stop?”

Both of his girls glared at him until Jack’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “Yes they’ll stop.” 

“Until it’s Ellie and Maisie’s turns.” Spot spoke up, hearing a screech from his own two daughters. 

“And Elizabeth too.” Jack chuckled hearing his 12 year old daughter screech just like her cousins. 

Lizzie, Ellie and Maisie glared at the older girl. “Thanks Sammi.” 

Sammi winked at her the three younger girls, reassuring them that all would be okay. “Thanks daddy!” 

“Why did we have to have two daughters?” Jack asked, looking at his wife. “At least these two had a choice.” 

Kat rolled her eyes. “DNA, Jack. That was allllll you, buddy.” 

“Dad, what’s mom talking about?” The youngest of the Kelly family piped up, giving his dad and uncles a look. All three men glared at Katherine. 

Jack cleared his throat, looking at Lucas, the 11 year old of the house, while Race and Spot laughed. “When you get to be Benny’s age, we’ll tell you.” 

Shrugging, he went back playing with his truck as the men shook their heads. Sammi looked at her uncle. “So are we done with this whole you’re old business?” 

“Ugh I guess.” Race sighed. 

Spot shook his head. “Until it’s his birthday and it all starts up again.” 

“You’re supposed to be on my side, Spot!” Race gave him a look. “And not beat up on me. That was in the vows!” 

Maisie rolled her eyes at her papa and da. “They do this all the time. This is why we don’t bring friends over to the house.” 

“Mom and dad do the whole weird heart eyes thing at one another and completely forget there are 4 kids in the house.” Lucas pipes up, causing Race and Spot to completely lose it. 

Kat patted Jack’s arm. “Outed by our own kids.” 

Sammi shook her head at her parents and uncles, knowing how much they frustrated her, at the end of the day they’d always have her back and be there for her. 

  
  



End file.
